Captive
by Pirotess666
Summary: Nakago has captured Tasuki and his bandits. In order to grant his friends freedom, Tasuki accepts being Nakago's slave. Only, not everything goes according to the blonde’s plan *evil laughs* YAOI fanfic.


**Title:** Captive

**Genre:** Romance/Yaoi/Lemon

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:**  
1. This is an **yaoi** story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between males. Search wikipedia for a more detailed description.  
2. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations.

**Reviews:**  
Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

**Disclaimer:****  
**I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. hehehe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasuki couldn't believe it. They were surrounded. He looked around and saw fear in his fellow bandits' faces.

His second in command growled. 'What do you think? We can fight and die now or we can be hanged later.'

Another bandit sobbed behind him. 'I don't understand why they are so frantic chasing after us. There are more groups of bandits out there that not only rob people but also kill them.'

Tasuki kept his council. He knew that Nakago had been reborn and, just like him, had all the memories of his previous life. It was possible that the blonde murderer was also trying to locate the rest of the Seiryuu seishi.

'I think we should surrender.'

'What?!' Tasuki never surrendered. Never.

'If we try to fight them now we'll die. They outnumber us five to one. We won't stand a chance. Besides, they have archers. If we surrender we'll still be alive to try and escape later. It's the only possibility I see.'

They all sighed and laid down their weapons.

Nakago smirked as he saw the bandits enter the city, shackled and defeated. It didn't take long to locate Tasuki. His red hair was unmistakable. He almost chuckled when the boy growled as a guard pushed him forward.

Of what was once a group of thirty bandits, only eight remained now. His soldiers made them stop below his first storey balcony.

'Emperor Nakago! We've captured the bandits!'

He smirked down at them and made eye contact with the fiery bandit. He watched his lips draw back in a snarl showing his dainty fangs. _I'm going to enjoy breaking you boy_. 'Where are the rest of them?'

His soldier shrugged. 'They offered resistance, your highness.'

'You stinking liar! You attacked us after we had surrendered and laid down our weapons!'

'How dare you call me a liar!' The soldier drew back his bow and hit Tasuki's face with it. The boy temporarily lost his balance and then turned a bloodied face to the man who had hit him. He was about to strike back when some unseen force stopped him. His eyes widened and he lifted them to Nakago. The blonde was smirking. He had his powers?! _Sweet Suzaku! I'm fucked_.

Tasuki and the rest of the bandits had to close their eyes against the glare of the daylight. They had spent the last five days in the dungeons. Tasuki had never spent a day in a dungeon before. They were dark and fetid places. The guards abused them in whatever way they could, starving them, hitting them, giving them rotten food whenever they gave them food. Another of his bandits had died from the abuse…and other things. He had been a pretty boy, barely thirteen. One night the guards had taken him. When he was returned to them he was more dead than alive. His tattered clothes could not hide what had been done to him.

He lifted his eyes, squinting against the morning's glare and saw seven nooses ahead of him. Tasuki had to smirk. _There goes my plan of escaping. At least it will all be over soon_.

Nakago was smirking as he watched the battered men beneath him walk unsteadily to the hangman's noose. He frowned when he noticed that instead of eight, there were seven bandits now. 'One of the bandits is missing. Where is he?'

The guard hesitated. 'He…he died sire.'

'What?! How did that happen?'

The man was about to answer when Tasuki launched himself at him bringing them both to the ground. He lifted his shackled wrists and efficiently broke his neck.

The other guards immediately rushed him, pinning him to the ground.

Nakago just lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him. 'Now what was that for?'

He snarled at the blonde man, from his position on the ground. 'At least now he won't rape boys barely into their thirteenth year.'

He frowned. 'Rape?!'

'As if you didn't know it!'

'Actually I didn't.' He scratched his jaw. 'Very bad manner of him not to have invited me to see the show.'

Amazed, Nakago watched Tasuki scream in rage throwing the six guards, which were on top of him, off him. 'I'll kill you! I swear by Suzaku that I'll kill you!'

'You're about to die Tasuki. How do you plan to kill me?'

He snarled. 'I'll be reborn again Nakago and maybe next time I'll be the one with the powers. Not you.' He spat into the ground. 'I'll make you pay for what you've done. You will suffer and hurt and I won't take pity on you.'

'Brave words for someone who has a noose behind him.' He made a signal with his hand.

With widened eyes Tasuki watched his friends being herded to the place where they would hang. They made them get up in stools and then the guards tightened the rope around their neck. Why wasn't he with them?! He realised that the still empty rope had been for the boy who had died, not for him.

'Well Tasuki. What have you to say now?'

'Why am I not with them?'

He smirked and jumped to the ground from his first storey balcony. The people gasped and scrambled to part so he could land on the ground instead of on top of them. He walked towards Tasuki, his smirk widening as he saw the snarl twisting the younger man's face.

'What are you willing to do to save your friends?'

Tasuki blinked and then narrowed his eyes at him. 'What are you talking about?'

'Perhaps we should discuss business.'

He hesitated. 'What about them?'

'What happens to them depends of your answer.'

'I…if you want to know where the other Suzaku seishi are…I have no idea. I haven't seen them yet.'

He smirked. 'I can find them on my own.'

'Then what could you possibly want from me?'

'Lets talk and you'll find out.'

He looked back at his fellow bandits. Their eyes were wide with fear, the noose still tight around their necks. 'What about them?'

'They'll stay there until after we talked.'

'Let them sit while we talk. You have many guards here. They won't try to run. Just…take them out of there.'

'I like to see them there.'

'But I don't!' He blinked furiously to stop his tears. 'I'll follow you and won't try to attack you if you just let them out of there while we talk.'

He cocked his head to the side. _He really cares for them_. He smirked. _Oh this is going to be fun. I might have preferred if it was Tamahome but…he will do_. 'Why not? Release them. Let the bandits sit on the stools but keep watch on them.' He thought of another thing. 'And if any of them is dead or with unexplainable wounds you'll be joining them on the noose.'

Tasuki watched Nakago sit behind a large mahogany desk. The blonde was still as arrogant and cruel as he had been on his previous life. Beautiful. He gritted his teeth curbing that thought. 'So…what the fuck do you want?'

'Such a bad language.'

'It's the only one I've got.' He looked out into the courtyard to see his friends sitting on the stools and guards all around them. He felt like laughing. Nakago had sure picked a nice spot for them to talk. He sighed. 'What do you want?'

'A willing slave.'

'What?!'

He smirked. 'Better close your mouth boy. I-want-you-to-be-my-SLAVE. Willingly.'

'Like hell I will! Fuck you freak!'

'Maybe later.'

He blanched. 'You're crazy. What…how…why me?!'

He shrugged. 'I would have preferred Tamahome but…you're a Suzaku seishi too. And you did try to kill me with that ridiculous sword.'

Tasuki looked outside again and gulped. 'What exactly do you want?'

'Like I said. A willing slave.'

'What will that entail?'

'Everything. Everything I need, you'll get. Everything I tell you to do, you'll do it. Everything I want, you'll satisfy.'

He paled. 'And my friends?'

'You have my word that they'll be released.'

'Right. Like I would trust your word.'

He shrugged. 'That's your problem. Either you believe in me and be my slave in exchange for their freedom, or they'll die hanging in front of you. And you'll still be a slave. But not mine.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I'll give you to my soldiers for their fun.'

He paled. _This can't be happening. It just can't_. 'Either way I'm screwed is that it?'

Nakago almost laughed. He settled for a smirk. This boy was more amusing than he had thought. 'In more than one sense.'

Unlikely as it seemed, Tasuki paled even more. 'But my friends…promise me. By whatever is more sacred to you…swear to me that they'll be alright. No harm will come to them. You'll let them live and won't do anything to hurt them.'

Nakago frowned as he saw tears gather in the boy's eyes. He really cared for those lowlifes. He wondered briefly how it would feel to have someone care so much for him. He grimaced. Only weak people showed emotions like that. 'Only if in exchange you promise to be my willing slave. To do whatever I order you to do.'

'I promise. Let my friends live and keep them alive and I'm yours. But I'll only be yours. No one else's. Just yours…' He looked him in the eyes and Nakago felt like the boy was burning him to his soul. 'Completely.'

He gulped. _Damn but the boy is hot. I don't remember the last time someone managed to arouse me with just a look._ 'Agreed. I'll let them live and be sure that they won't be hurt. And only I will touch you.'

Tasuki just nodded.

Nakago smirked. 'Then come here and swear it on your knees.'

He flinched and before obeying he looked once more to his friends. He smiled lightly at them and then went to Nakago, kneeling at his feet.

'Say it slave.'

'I swear to be your slave Nakago.'

'Master. From now on you'll call me master.'

'Master.'

'Such a nice dog. From now on you'll do exactly as I say. You'll only eat when I tell you to. You'll only dress when I command it.' He smirked. 'You'll only go to the bathroom when I think it's time for you to go. Understand?'

'Yes master.'

He frowned. This was just too easy. He got up and lifted an eyebrow when Tasuki didn't rise as well. Then he realised that he hadn't given him such an order. 'You may rise.' He watched Tasuki get up and remain with his head bowed. He frowned. He didn't like that. He liked looking at his eyes. The boy had bedroom eyes. Sensual and burning. He wanted that. 'Look at me.' He nearly flinched when Tasuki looked up at him with brown eyes gone empty. No emotion shown on them. He had fit too well in his role as slave. He had expected a little bit of a fight but the boy showed none. He leaned in and kissed him lightly and nothing. He plundered his mouth and nothing. No reaction.

'Do you like my kisses slave?'

'No master.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Hum…so honest. And why is it that you don't like my kisses? I've been told that I'm a very good kisser.'

'I don't like you master. So…I don't like your kisses.'

He cocked his head to the side. 'Ever been fucked?'

Tasuki blushed a bright red. 'No master.'

'Ever fucked anyone?'

His blush increased. 'No master.'

_Well well well…a virgin. I haven't had one in years_. 'How old are you slave?'

'I'm twenty years old master.'

'And still a virgin?! How very peculiar. Why are you still a virgin? Why haven't you had sex before? Lack of offers?'

He blushed. 'No…no lack of offers. I just…' He lowered his eyes. 'I want to love the person I have sex with.'

Nakago blinked. He was saving himself?! He almost slapped his own face. That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard! 'Women do that, not men!'

He lifted burning eyes full of fire to his and Nakago shivered in excitement. 'Well that's the way I want it!'

'You're forgetting your place slave.'

'I'm sorry master.'

But the fire was still burning in his eyes. Beautiful. He didn't understand how he had never seen it before but Tasuki was simply beautiful. 'Of course you are.' He turned towards the door. 'Follow me. We'll release your friends.'

'Yes master.'

Tasuki watched his friends being released and a weight was lifted from his chest. If they were alive and well then it was worth it. He wouldn't mind playing whore to Nakago if it meant their lives.

Nakago watched Tasuki smile at his friends shaking his head when they grabbed his arms.

'Slave!'

Tasuki smiled to them once more and went to Nakago, kneeling at his feet. The blonde almost laughed when he heard the rest of the bandits growl at him. So…they were protective of the redhead were they?

'Let those men go. No one is to harm them.' He scowled. 'Anyone who hurts them will be immediately killed.'

Tasuki watched his friends leave the town. Everything was going to be alright. Even though his very soul was hurting.

Tasuki was standing behind Nakago. They were about to enter the dining room when the blonde stopped. 'Undress slave.'

Tasuki shivered and lowered his head. Gritting his teeth he began undressing until he was completely naked.

Nakago held his breath. Beautiful. Dear Seiryuu but the boy was beautiful. He was perfection. His body was lean with small taut muscles. Despite not being as muscled as he himself was, his body showed strength. Capable of rivalling his own. He could see his stomach muscles moving beneath the skin. His skin was golden and it glistened. The boy was breathtaking and suddenly Nakago didn't want anyone else to see him naked. But he couldn't go back now.

'Let's go.'

Gritting his teeth Tasuki followed him. People gasped as they came into view. All eyes were on Tasuki. He smirked when he saw the boy place his hands over his groin. Nakago sat in the cushions destined for him. 'Sit at my feet slave.' Tasuki obeyed, sitting with his knees pulled up and his legs crossed at the ankles. Nakago lifted his eyes from Tasuki to see all his nobles looking at the boy as if they wanted to eat him. 'Slave…I want you to recline on the cushions and open your legs. Bend them a little.'

Tasuki turned tear filled eyes at him. _He wants to humiliate me that much?_ He looked at the people looking at him and read desire in their eyes. _So…they like what they see do they? Then let's give them a show_. Slowly, like a lazy cat, Tasuki leaned down to the cushions while he uncrossed his ankles slowly. He purred and rubbed his face against the velvet of the cushions. He lifted his arms over his head arching his back slightly, opening his legs further, his knees slightly bent. He looked like he was waiting for his lover to take him.

Nakago fervently thanked Seiryuu for having brought a tunic that reached his knees. This way no one could see just how aroused he was. He gritted his teeth when he noticed several of his nobles aroused. Men and women alike. 'What the hell are you doing?'

He opened burning eyes to look directly at his. 'Obeying your orders master.'

'You asked for this.'

He called a female slave to him. 'Suck him off. Swallow the come.'

'Yes master.' She kneeled beside Tasuki, so the room could watch her.

She grabbed Tasuki's length and bent her head to his cock.

During all this time Tasuki's burning eyes stayed fixed on Nakago's face. The blonde noticed the smirk on the boy's lips and frowned. Then he noticed the girl's desperate attempts to make him hard. The boy was completely soft. 'Enough.' He pointed to another slave. A pretty boy of his age. 'You. Do it.' He narrowed his eyes at the boy. 'Make him come.'

'Yes master.'

He kneeled where the girl had previously been and bent his head to Tasuki's groin.

_This can't be happening_. He felt defiled and dirty. A warm mouth enveloped him, sucking hard. Experienced. Only he wasn't succeeding. This wasn't the way to arouse him.

Nakago scowled hard. The boy wasn't going to come. Hell he wasn't even aroused. He looked at his eyes. Pain and humiliation burned there. He saw tears gather in those golden depths just before they closed.

He watched the boy interrupt the sucking of Tasuki's cock to suck his own fingers. He saw red when the boy entered his slave with his fingers. He heard the redhead yelp and try to buck to take the fingers out of him.

Nakago snarled. 'Enough! I told you to suck him. Not…not to use your fingers.'

The boy paled and quickly withdrew. The blonde looked at Tasuki and lifted the hair from his face. Tears were pouring down his eyes, grief written in them. 'You promised…you promised that you would be the only one touching me.' He sobbed. 'You promised!'

The blonde blinked and frowned realising that in a way Tasuki had just been raped. He was right. He had broken a promise. He gritted his teeth looking into eyes that expressed betrayal. Nakago sighed. 'I'm sorry.'

Tasuki blinked and then gaped at the blonde. 'What did you just say?!'

He gritted his teeth. 'I said I'm sorry.'

'You never apologize for anything!' He frowned, rubbing his eyes off tears and leaned to him, unconscious of how sensual he looked. His body stretching towards his lover. 'Are you alright?'

He smirked. 'I'm fine red. I made a promise to you and I broke it. That deserves an apology.'

Tasuki was still gaping at him. 'I…I can't believe it.'

He frowned. 'You don't need to look so surprised just because I apologised!'

'But you never apologize.' He didn't realise that he was repeating himself. 'You're a monster! Monsters don't apologize.'

He felt like smiling at Tasuki's confused eyes. 'Kiss me Tasuki.' He smiled when the boy blushed a bright red. He realised that he hadn't called him slave. He was treating the boy too well. And then Tasuki was kissing him. Soft lips were moving over his own, gentle and unsure. Nakago sighed and opened his mouth a little. Hesitantly Tasuki's tongue slipped inside. It felt good to be possessed by such a pure creature. His eyes snapped open. _Possessed?!_ He drew away from the boy. What he saw made him smirk. The red had his lips slightly open, moistened by their kiss. His eyes expressed lust and at the same time wonderment. He looked down his body and found him aroused. It made him want to smirk. He had managed to arouse him with just a kiss when two of his most skilled slaves hadn't been able to do with a blowjob.

'You're beautiful Nakago.'

Nakago blinked at him and read sincerity on his eyes. He blushed lightly. 'Thank you.' He coughed delicately. 'Let's just eat shall we?'

Tasuki nodded and then hesitated. 'Can I…can I sit normally?'

He smirked and was about to deny him when he saw several men and women look at his groin. He was still aroused. He blinked when he noticed for the first time that the boy was completely hairless. All over. He frowned. He didn't like people ogling his property. He was his and only his. 'Yes. Sit however you like.'

Tasuki smiled shyly at him. 'Thank you.' Again he crossed his legs and hid himself efficiently from the other people's eyes.

Nakago watched Tasuki eat. The boy sure had a healthy appetite. He observed the way other slaves treated him. They smiled at him. He couldn't help but notice that Tasuki was the only person they smiled at. And the boy smiled back. How very interesting.

Tasuki looked around him. They were on Nakago's room and he was still naked. The man was acting so normally. Like he didn't have a man naked in his room. A slave. Someone who would obey his every order. He watched the blonde take off his shirt and he shivered. Damn but he looked good. He blushed brightly when Nakago caught him ogling him.

'Like what you see slave?'

He gulped. 'Yes…'

'Yes what?'

'Yes…I like what I see master.'

'Good boy. Now come here and take off my pants.'

Tasuki blinked at him and then lowered his eyes to the blonde's groin. Now that his tunic was gone it was impossible to miss his erection. Hesitantly he kneeled before the blonde and pulled at the silken rope that held his pants in place. He untied the knot and the pants slid down his legs. He gaped at the erection before him. The man was huge!

Nakago smirked down at him. 'Close your mouth boy. Take off my boots and then my pants.' Tasuki obeyed him until the man was completely naked in front of him. Nakago lifted an eyebrow when the boy gaped at him again. 'Well?'

'You are beautiful. I don't think I ever saw anyone as beautiful as you.'

_Oh gods…I'm too hard…_ 'Suck me off. Make me come.'

He blushed and looked at the straining erection in front of him. 'I…I don't know what to do.'

'Whatever feels right. Just be careful with your teeth. The word says it all boy. Suck-me-off.'

Tasuki nodded and remembering what the boy had done to him on the dining room he leaned forward and let the head enter his mouth where he proceeded to suck him hard.

Nakago grimaced. He was not talented. 'Stop.'

Tasuki obeyed him and lifted confused eyes at him. 'Didn't you like it? That's what the other slave did to me…I thought you would like it…'

'No wonder you didn't get hard. Just kiss it Tasuki. Use your tongue. For heavens sake's be gentle! I might be hard but I'm not made of steel!'

His eyes rounded. 'I hurt you? He didn't hurt me when he did it.'

He huffed. He was hard as rock and he needed the boy's mouth on him. 'Do what you fantasised of doing to a lover.' He whimpered in despair, giving a little trust to his lips. 'Just suck me off!'

Tasuki smiled. The blonde was practically begging. He eyed what he had in front of him. Hesitantly his tongue touched him and lapped. He grinned when Nakago moaned. Now this was fun. He had Nakago, his long time enemy at his mercy. Begging and moaning for his touch. He let his tongue travel its length, getting to know its texture and taste. And then he let Nakago enter his mouth.

Nakago moaned. Now this was more like it. This felt extraordinarily good. He gasped when the suction applied grew. Too good. Nakago had to place his hands on Tasuki's shoulders for support. His legs were rapidly turning to jelly. He was so close to coming…he whimpered in disappointment when the boy let his cock slid out of his mouth. He heard the boy chuckle but before he could argue with him Tasuki drew his balls into his mouth and proceeded to suck them gently. _Oh yeah…this is bliss…_ His eyes widened when Tasuki's hands separated his cheeks and his tongue went farther below. _Surely he isn't going to…_ He screamed when he was invaded by Tasuki's tongue. _Not…not possible…_ He moaned. _No one has ever done this to me._ He gasped as the boy's tongue began simulating the act. _Oh gods…it feels too good…I'm going to come…_

Tasuki felt Nakago's balls drew tight and quickly he began sucking his head again. A second later the blonde screamed his pleasure, coming inside Tasuki's mouth.

The younger man smiled when Nakago lost his strength and fell on him. He looked at the flushed face of the blonde man, still filled with pleasure and passion. _Beautiful…_ He picked him up and went to the bed. He laid the older man down and, after pulling up the sheets to cover them, he snuggled into his body.

Nakago blinked open his eyes to realise that he was in bed with Tasuki snuggled close to him. _He carried me to bed?_ His other slaves wouldn't have done it. His lips twitched when he felt the boy's strong arms pull him closer. They wouldn't do it not only for lack of inclination but also because they didn't have the strength.

He looked down at the boy's peaceful face. This was going to work better than he had thought. He was starting to get bored with all his meek slaves. They didn't bring any enjoyment to him. They didn't even manage to arouse him anymore. Tasuki was a welcome change to that fact. _I'm going to take him…I'll be his first and make him completely mine_.

Tasuki woke up to the sound of giggles. He blinked open his eyes and found two girl slaves looking at him. 'What is it?'

'Master Nakago asked us to serve you breakfast when you awoke.'

'Oh…alright.' They brought his breakfast in a tray and he looked at them and grinned happily watching the amount of food. 'Thank you for the trouble. I'm starving!'

One of them giggled. 'That's what Master said. He told us to prepare a large breakfast for you.'

He blinked. 'Really?! Oh well, never mind.'

The other one smiled at him. 'You know in my two years here I don't think I've ever seen the master so happy.'

He blushed and then grinned rakishly at them. 'That's because he got a blowjob yesterday.'

They blushed. 'No, no amount of sex as ever put him in such a good mood.'

_Then it must be because he has a Suzaku seishi as his slave_. 'Never mind that. Can I have a bath afterwards?'

'If you want.'

'I want.'

'Alright. I'll call more slaves to help.'

'Thank you.'

They smiled. 'You're welcome.'

'Hum…what are your names?'

'I'm Miki. She's Mara.'

Miki was a buxom brunette who seemed to have lots of spunk. Mara was a small blonde, thin and seemly shy. 'Pleasure to meet you. I'm Tasuki.'

They giggled and as the morning progressed an easy camaraderie was made.

Tasuki turned into Nakago's personal slave, satisfying his every need. Strangely that didn't involve sex. To his relief he didn't have to go around naked like that first dinner. It was five days since he had become his slave and life wasn't that bad. He gulped another morsel of his lunch. Neither was the food.

Nakago frowned looking at Tasuki's filthy clothes. 'You must go to the slave master to get some clothes. Those are filthy.' He blinked when he watched Tasuki blush and look at the other slaves. He followed his eyes and noticed that he was looking at the boys, wearing only a tong. He smirked guessing his problem. 'Those are strictly pleasure slaves. They can be used by anyone who wants them. You're my personal slave. Those won't be your clothes.' Of course he was lying. All slaves walked about that way. He frowned. If he didn't go with him, the slave master was going to dress Tasuki just like the others. No one was ever going to see the boy naked but him. Not again. 'I'm going to try to find a few minutes to go with you.'

He blinked. 'Why?!'

'Because I want to make sure everything is the way I want.'

Tasuki just smirked at him and continued eating.

Nakago frowned. _Now what did that smirk meant?!_

It was already past five when Nakago found time to go with Tasuki to the slave master to get some clothes for him. They were walking there when Tasuki heard a moan and saw Mara walk towards them bloodied and limping.

'My god! Mara! What's wrong?' She was bloodied and bruised and the tong and scarf, she wore around her breasts, were gone leaving her completely naked. It was obvious to everyone that she had been raped. 'Who did this to you?'

She looked fearfully at Nakago's face and smiled wanly at Tasuki. 'I just fell. I just have to go to the slave master for a bit of patching up.'

'WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!'

She broke and began crying. 'Lord Shuzo.'

Tasuki started trembling. That brute of a man had touched her?! He remembered him from lunch. He was tall and large with very big hands and a brutish look on his face. 'Bastard!'

Rage consumed him and he let Mara go and started running towards the dinning hall. He knew that he was still there drinking. He was gonna pay!

'Tasuki! Come back here!' Nakago was shocked when he didn't obey him. 'What the hell?!'

'You've got to stop him! He's is going after Shuzo and he's going to get himself killed!'

Nakago looked at the petite blonde, naked and bloodied and realised she was right. It was in the nature of a Suzaku warrior to defend the weak. He would avenge her. He took off after Tasuki. He remembered Shuzo's size. Nakago doubted he could have beaten Shuzo if he didn't have his powers and Tasuki was so much smaller than him. _That idiot is going to get himself killed! And I haven't fucked him yet!_

He heard screaming and knew he was close. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Tasuki was beating the shit out of Shuzo. The big man was bloodied, favouring his right leg and he had a gash over his right eyebrow that blinded him because of the blood pouring from there. He nearly winced when Tasuki applied a left hook to Shuzo's stomach making the big man fall to the floor. Fascinated Nakago watched the play of muscled on Tasuki's back. They were much more pronounced now. Sweat and blood glistened on his skin and the expression on his face made him terrifying. And desirable. He watched Tasuki pick up Shuzo's sword and before he could say anything the sword lowered. He frowned when the boy didn't deliver a dead blow. Instead he just cut off his pants.

'Let's see if you like to be raped.'

Nakago blinked when he sheathed the sword and broke it at the handle. He winced when he shoved the long wide handle inside Shuzo, making the man scream in agony. 'Hurts doesn't it?' He snarled savagely. 'This will hurt even more.' He picked a dagger and grabbing Shuzo's cock he cut it in one clean sweep. The big man screamed and fainted right afterwards.

Tasuki got up and spat to the side. He glowered at the other nobles there. 'You rape one more girl or boy here, mistreat them even a little bit and what happens to them won't be nothing compared to what will happen to you.'

He stuck the dagger on one table and turned his back to them, ignoring their shocked faces. Tasuki stopped near Nakago, watching his pale face. 'If you want to kill me for this fine, but you own these people. They are your slaves and are under your protection. They count on your protection to survive and you failed them.'

Tasuki left him there, turning his back on him. Nakago watched the damage he had left behind. Shuzo was still alive and if his wounds were treated he would remain alive. Only as a eunuch. He had a feeling that that was what Tasuki had meant from the beginning. An eye for an eye. And humiliate as much as possible. The rest of the nobles were looking on in shock.

'You have to do something to that redhead!'

'Yes! I demand retribution!'

'To do that to one of your nobles just because he raped one slave girl is not admissible!'

'Kill him! We want to see him die.'

Nakago started to see red. 'You _want_?!' He knew he would have to punish Tasuki but hearing them…he wasn't so sure who deserved to be punished. These nobles thought they could give him orders. He looked at Shuzo's mangled body and then remembered Tasuki killing the guard easily, for having raped his friend. _That night he could have killed me. I was asleep and unaware. Even when he was sucking me…he could have killed me. I would have died happily, without even noticing it such was the pleasure I was feeling. Why didn't he kill me?_ 'You have no wants. The only difference between you and my slaves, and let me stress the word MY slaves, is that I let you retain your titles and properties when I became the emperor. I can take them back easily.'

They shivered. 'But…it was just a lowly slave girl. She means nothing. She is nothing.'

Part of him agreed with what he was saying but…Tasuki would never agree to it. If he had still been here, he would have punched the fop for what he was saying. 'I don't care what she is except that she's mine. You've damaged property of mine without my consent.'

Another noble came forward. 'But…but it's not the first time. And you told us we could do what we wanted with them, short of killing them.'

He had. He knew he had. That was common policy for him to do that. 'You saw the condition she's in? That girl is completely battered. If she doesn't have medical assistance she can die from her injuries. I don't even know if she has internal injuries that might be killing her right now.'

One of them huffed. 'But she's just a slave. She's insignificant. Let her die.'

Nakago saw red. He remembered Tasuki's words: "_They are your slaves and are under your protection. They count on your protection to survive and you failed them_." He was right. The boy was right.

'And you should kill that redhead too for what he did to Shuzo!'

That did it. He focused his powered and sent it to the fop. With a grim face he made the man explode from the inside out. Screams of panic were heard, people scattering from the bloody mess. 'Never forget who I am. No one gives me orders.'

He turned his back on them, signalling his shaken slaves to clean up the mess.

Nakago found Tasuki in Mara's room just like he had thought he would. He hadn't known her name, except when Tasuki had said it. She had been a virgin when he had bought her, many years ago, and he had slept with her no more than a handful of times. He looked around him, looking at the dark small room, with only a cot against a wall and a frail looking table with a pitch of water on it and a chair. On top of the chair were several scarves and tongs.

He watched Tasuki smile at the sleeping girl and plant a soft kiss on her brow. Then he got up and went to Nakago. 'I'm ready for my punishment. Just…let me call Miki so she can watch over Mara.'

Nakago waited silently for him and when everything was taken cared off, he began walking towards their room.

Tasuki closed the door behind him and watched the blonde stop in the middle of the room with his back to him.

'Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you even know the punishment for that?'

'I know what I've done and no, I don't know the punishment used for that, but I can imagine. And I don't care.'

Nakago gritted his teeth and remained with his back turned towards him. 'What are you talking about?'

'He deserved what he got. I hate rapists.'

He turned to him then. 'Have you ever been raped Tasuki?'

He blinked and his eyes watered. 'No but…my mother…my sisters…' Tears began sliding down his eyes. 'Soldiers came and raped them. They were so beautiful. They passed them along between them until they got bored with them and killed them. They wanted to use me for carrying things for them but I got away.' He snarled and his eyes turned vicious, liked those of a predator. 'That was the first time I ever killed anyone. That group of soldiers consisted on twenty men and I killed them all.'

Nakago paled. 'Were…were they my men?'

'No. It was a few years before you became emperor.'

'Oh…'

He sighed. 'What is going to be my punishment Nakago? Are you going to kill me?'

'Is that what you want? To die?'

He smiled. 'Being a slave isn't my favourite thing but no. I don't want to die.'

'Then why the hell did you attack that guy?!'

Tasuki blinked at him, amazed by his outburst. 'Huh?'

'You could have been killed! Shuzo is made like a bear! He could have crushed you with one hand!'

'You…you were worried for me?'

Nakago blinked and flushed slightly. 'Don't be an idiot! Of course not! You're just a slave! You don't mean anything to me.'

'I never said I did.' Tasuki walked to him, seeing Nakago's blush increase. 'Thank you.' And he spontaneously hugged the taller man.

Nakago was at a loss. No one had ever hugged him like this. Awkwardly he took a step back, trying to put some distance between them. 'Right, well…how is…the slave?'

'Mara has internal injuries. The doctor said the next few hours are very important. He's going to see her in an hour.' His eyes filled with tears. 'How could he Nakago?! How could someone do this to such an innocent little girl?'

'She's older than you. Probably older than me. She's no little girl. She's been here as a slave for more than seven years if I'm not mistaken.'

'Why do you permit such things? They belong to you. How can you let people treat them like this?'

He sighed. 'Tasuki…you called me a monster before. You seem to have forgotten that. I don't care what happens to them.'

He started crying. 'Why?! Then why do you choose to be a monster? Why can't you take care of them?'

'Because I really don't care.'

Tasuki just slid to the floor and pulling his legs to his chest he began crying against his knees.

He had hurt him. He didn't know why what he had said hurt the boy, but it did. He was sure that he hurt much more now than if he had been under torture. 'Tasuki?'

The boy lifted a face ravaged by tears to him. 'I had you in my mouth. I gave you pleasure and was happy for it. You looked so beautiful in your pleasure. So sweet and gentle. So good.' He sobbed. 'I even carried you to bed and snuggled you. And all the while you were just this monster. Someone uncaring and hurtful. Someone that likes to see other people suffer!' He got up and rubbed his cheeks clean of tears. 'I hate you! I might have forgotten that for a while but not again.'

'You seem to forget that we have a deal Tasuki. I've let your friends go but in exchange you're going to stay here. Willingly.'

'I never said I wouldn't. But you enjoyed what I did to you a few nights ago. I doubt you're going to enjoy it again. From now on, you're going to have only Tasuki the pleasure slave at your disposal. Never the bandit.'

'What's the difference?'

'Why do you think I didn't get hard when those slaves touched me? They were mechanic. Cold. Professional. I prefer real emotions even if it is anger, than cold professionalism. Experience doesn't do anything for me. That night I used my emotions to give you pleasure, from now on…well you're not going to have them because a true slave is devoid of emotions. It's the only way they can survive.'

'And Tasuki the bandit? He would have used his emotions?'

'Tasuki the bandit…' He smiled wistfully and Nakago felt a pang of sorrow so hard that he almost gasped. 'Tasuki the bandit would have loved you.'

Nakago was watching Tasuki play with his dinner. The boy seemed to have lost his appetite. The slave master had informed him that Mara had gotten worse and that the doctor had given up hope for her. He watched a tear slid down Tasuki's face and the boy quickly cleaning it. Why was he hurting so much? She was just a woman he had met a few days ago. Just an acquaintance. And then he realised that she wasn't. Tasuki saw her as his raped mother and sisters. Someone he couldn't protect and that was going to die. He sighed. What was he going to do? He watched the boy's shoulders began to shake and Nakago knew he was close to breaking. He looked at the terrified nobles on his dinning hall and realised that couldn't happen. If they saw Tasuki cry they would think he had punished him and they would continue to mistreat his slaves. 'Tasuki…if you want to, you can spend the night watching over Mara.'

The boy lifted surprised eyes to him. 'What?!'

'You can go to her.'

'You're not behaving like a monster again. You're behaving as if you care for me.'

He blushed heavily. 'Don't be ridiculous! That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!'

His lips began trembling and then Tasuki leaped off his cushions into Nakago, sending their plates into the floor.

Surprised, Nakago let himself be hugged by a crying Tasuki. 'Thank you! You've made me so happy!'

And then he kissed him with passion. Nakago groaned. It felt so good to be kissed by him. The passion in the kiss was burning him but the underlying tenderness…it was all consuming. When had he been kissed like this before? The answer was simple. Never. No one loved him or liked him enough to kiss him this way. Tasuki interrupted the kiss and smiled at Nakago's dazed face. 'Looks like you're going to get some bandit some.'

Then he got up and left the room in a run leaving Nakago behind, grinning like a fool.

Tasuki watched the blonde sleeping. Silently he took off all his clothes and joined him on the bed. Suddenly, he gripped Nakago's neck with a hand and his hair with the other.

Nakago snapped open his eyes to see Tasuki's face inches form his, his posture threatening.

'You should be more alert blondie. I could have killed you easily.' Before Nakago could answer, he bent his head and kissed him senseless.

When Nakago returned from heaven, he discovered that he had a naked and aroused Tasuki on top of him, between his naked thighs. He gulped. He had never been on this position before. He was ready to throw Tasuki off him when he spoke again.

'The new doctor you sent to treat Mara worked miracles on her. She's going to be fine. He stopped her bleeding and stitched her up.' He chuckled. 'I think it was the first time he has ever been hugged and kissed by slaves so willingly. He looked rather flustered when he left the room.'

Nakago could well imagine that. Doctor Mikai was completely cold, never giving in to emotions. To have a horde of happy people jump on him kissing and hugging him must have been very traumatic. He chuckled and then gasped when Tasuki's erection rubbed his. What was he still doing beneath the boy?! 'Get off me.'

'Why?' He grinned and rolled his hips, making their erections rub against each other. Nakago closed his eyes and moaned. 'You seem to enjoy it.'

'No…I…I'm not…'

Tasuki thrust again against him and he couldn't help a little scream from escaping his lips.

'I'll make you reach the stars blondie. I'll make you feel as you have never felt before. What no one as ever gave you.' He bent his head and whispered against Nakago's parted lips. 'I'm going to make love to you.'

Nakago gulped and Tasuki kissed him. What was he doing letting the boy take the lead?! He moaned when Tasuki's hands started wandering about his body, getting to know it. Soon his mouth followed the same path his hands had travelled and Nakago had to learn to breathe all over again. _Why am I letting him do this?_ He moaned and arched his hips towards Tasuki's mouth. _I've never let anyone take such liberties with my body. Why him?! Why do I let this obnoxious loudmouthed bandit take control over me?_ He let the redhead lift his hips high, by placing his hands on his buttocks and then he screamed as Tasuki invaded him with his tongue. _Why does he give me such pleasure?! Why does he want to pleasure me so much?!_ He held his breath as Tasuki began inserting slick fingers inside him. _Why the hell am I letting him fuck me?!_

Tasuki positioned himself at his entrance and kissed him sweetly. 'Ready blondie?'

'Tasuki I…'

His mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt him enter his body. He gripped the boy's shoulders hard, breathing raggedly until Tasuki was completely inside him.

'Nakago? Are you all right?' He took in the shocked look beneath his pleasure filled face and smiled gently. 'It's your first time too isn't it? At least being the bottom.' He watched an embarrassed flush spread through his cheeks. 'Then it's our first time together.'

Tasuki leaned in and kissed him while his body began moving.

_What's happening to me? I'm being fucked and liking it. Why does this boy make me feel this way? So complete. Whole._ He wrapped his legs around Tasuki's hips pulling him hard against him. 'Deeper Tasuki…ooohh…yes…harder…'

Tasuki followed Nakago's instructions, wanting to give the blonde the maximum possible pleasure.

'You're heaven Nakago…oohh Suzaku help me…you feel too good to be real…so good.'

And his thrusts increased in velocity, smashing himself hard against Nakago's prostate every time he entered him. Nakago came a second later after Tasuki.

Tasuki was still on top of him, breathing hard against his neck. Why had he allowed this?

The redhead stirred and lifted his head to look down at Nakago. 'You alright Nakago?'

He flushed brightly. 'Yes…'

He caressed his cheek tenderly. 'You're so beautiful.'

Nakago closed his eyes, feeling warmth spread through him as Tasuki caressed his face. Such tenderness. How was it possible for someone to feel such tenderness towards him? It was amazing. 'So are you.' He looked him in the eyes, waiting for a glow of victory, a desire to humiliate him for his weakness at letting himself be fucked but found nothing but tenderness. He moaned and arched his back a little when Tasuki rolled to the side.

He chuckled. 'You're really horny aren't you?'

Nakago stiffened and waited. Tasuki was going to humiliate him now, he was certain of it. He looked at the boy who was grinning like a fool and felt irritation climb up him. 'So what?!'

Tasuki just continued to grin at him. 'I guess it's your turn now huh?'

Nakago blinked and when he realised what Tasuki meant, he actually smacked his own face. Typical Suzaku. _Why did I fear humiliation from him? The boy just sees sex as sex, nothing more nothing less. To him it doesn't matter in the least who gets to be bottom. Should have realised that from the beginning._ 'And you call me horny.'

'Well…I've got three virginities to lose. I've lost two already. Now I only have one to lose. Are you going to tell me that you don't want that also?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Mouth, cock and ass. Lost the first two and now…' He grinned and made Nakago roll on top of him. 'I only have my ass virginity to lose.' He opened his legs making Nakago nestle between them and then wrapped his legs around his waist. He grinned when the blonde gasped as their cocks rubbed against each other. 'Don't you want it?'

Incapable of resisting he smiled down at the boy. 'You're the one who's horny. You're already hard as rock.'

'That's because I'm younger than you and have a much shorter recuperating time. You're an old man compared to me.'

'What?! I'll show you who the old man is.'

Tasuki just laughed, hugging him by the neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Soon, Nakago was making love to someone for the first time on his life.

Nakago turned his head to look at Tasuki, his breathing more calm now. The boy looked like he was glowing in the aftershock of sex.

'Man, if I had known sex was this good I would have had done it before. To hell with love. Shouldn't have waited to fall in love to have sex. I don't love you and it was amazing anyway.'

That made Nakago frown. It was a compliment that Tasuki thought him such a great lover. He didn't need to lie about that. What bothered him was Tasuki saying that he didn't love him in such a calm voice. As if loving him was preposterous. Why did he say that as if it was something impossible?!

'What's wrong? You're frowning.'

'It's nothing.'

'Now you're pouting.' He grinned. 'Makes me want to nibble your lip.'

He flushed and began to get hot all over again. 'Shut up! Stop saying those things!'

Tasuki lifted an eyebrow and surprising Nakago, he wrapped a hand around his cock. 'It appears that you want me to nibble you too. But not just your lips.'

He moaned and arched his hips in the direction of Tasuki's hand. 'Tasuki…'

'God you're beautiful…'

And he bent his head to kiss him.

Nakago was angry. He wanted to kill all his nobles. Throughout his palace people were whispering of Tasuki. They called him the master's favourite. No slave had ever held his attention for such a long time. The record was one week. Tasuki was with him for two months now. His nobles, servants and slaves, be it male or female, were getting ideas on their heads that he didn't like. One noble had even offered to buy him. His blood was still boiling as he remembered that.

He watched him talk to Miki and Mara. He growled when they laughed. Did he have to be so friendly? And his laugh! That was pure seduction. No one laughed like that unless it was meant to seduce. That was a bedroom laugh. The boy had bedroom eyes, bedroom voice and bedroom body! Everything in him spoke of sex! Ever since that first night between them that there had been an awareness in him that just beckoned to people. They reacted like bees to honey.

He was his! Only his! He should have been bored with him by now but…he wasn't. On the contrary. His lust and need for him seemed to be increasing. He growled. He had fallen in love with an obnoxious bandit but he wasn't loved in return. The boy liked having sex with him…and that was it. He might like him a little bit but nothing more. He growled louder. Never, in both his lives, had he stooped so low. He turned his back on them and went to his study.

Nakago splashed his coffee all over the book he was reading. Tasuki's screams were still reverberating through his palace. What the hell was happening?!

He ran towards the origin of the scream. Tasuki was kneeling in the courtyard with a dead man in front of him.

'What happened this time? Who did you kill?'

Furious eyes filled with tears turned to him. Nakago took a step back while Tasuki got up and faced him. 'I hate you. You gave me your word that they would be safe, that you wouldn't harm them. You lied to me!'

He shivered. 'What are you talking about?'

'He's dead. That guard of yours killed kuzue for nothing.'

'What? Who's Kuzue?'

'My fellow bandit!'

'What was he doing here?'

Tasuki began sobbing. 'He just wanted to see me. He just wanted to see me and was killed for it.' His sobbing got louder and he ran away from Nakago.

Nakago watched the boy disappear from his sight and turned towards the smirking guard. The bastard had cost him a night of sex. Perhaps even more than that. He was sure that Tasuki would rather kill him right now than love him. 'Why did you kill him?'

'He wanted to enter to see a slave. It was laughable. Then a guard recognized him as one of the bandits and we decided to have some fun.'

'Just like that? You decided to have some fun and my word be damned? I said none of them was to be hurt.'

'It's just a bandit and you gave your word to a slave. It doesn't matter.'

_What is this? Do they think me so weak to speak to me like this?!_ He sent his power and amid all his soldiers he made him burst inside out, splattering blood and organs all over the rest of the soldiers. 'I am emperor here and I decide who lives or dies. Is that understood?'

Trembling the soldiers nodded and went to their knees. He turned his back on them and went inside to try and talk to Tasuki.

'You're still mine.'

'No I'm not. The deal was a willing slave for the lives of my friends. One of them is dead. I don't know what happened to the rest.'

'I had no control over that! That idiot of a guard just decided it was a good idea to play with your friend and didn't tell me anything.'

'You're the emperor! You should know everything that goes on in your kingdom! If you don't know how to do that what good are you for?!'

'And spoke Tasuki the bandit who knows so much about being the emperor.'

'I've been emperor since I've been here.'

'What are you talking about?!'

'Every slave and servant here respects me. Whatever they need they come to me because your slave master can't take care of them. Do you have any idea of how much things the slaves and servants know of what is going on in your kingdom? You're a fool to overlook such information.'

'Don't try to teach me lessons boy. I have no need of them.'

'Fine. I wouldn't want to anyway. And it would be a waste of my time to teach you mercy.'

'Mercy is for weaklings.'

'No. It's for human beings that depend on you.' He threw him a nasty smirk. 'But what could you possibly know of human beings since you're not one. You feel nothing. Everyone is beneath you. Undeserving of your attention. You're a monster. Completely unfeeling.'

'I feel things!'

'Of course you do! Indifference! Hate!'

'Love! I love you!' Nakago's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with a hand. 'That is…I mean…that's not what I meant. I don't…'

Tasuki's heart was beating hard. It couldn't be true. Nakago loved him?! 'You love me?! Don't make me laugh. You don't know the meaning of the word! You can't even begin to fathom it.'

His anger made him forget the embarrassment. 'I know what I feel so shut up!'

'You shut up!'

Right that moment someone threw something into the study they were in. A second later everything exploded in flames. Nakago screamed and threw himself to the side. When he got up he realised that Tasuki was by the window looking down and the room was in flames. They could never get to the door and he could never get to Tasuki and perhaps try to use the window to escape.

'It's the rest of my gang. They are fighting soldiers down below.'

'What?! Why would they attack me?'

'Because you killed one of us.'

'I already told you I didn't. I had no knowledge that the man was here.' He coughed and yelped when his shirt sleeve caught fire. He quickly batted it down. 'We're going to die here. Your friends condemned you to die by fire.'

'At least the world will be rid of you.'

'You hate me that much?' His heart constricted and his sight turned murky. He realised he was crying. For the first time in his life he was crying. 'Don't you feel anything for me? Anything good?' He lifted a hand but couldn't stretch it in the boy's direction because of the fire. 'I love you so much Tasuki.' He coughed again. His lungs were starting to fill with smoke and the space he was in was closing, the fire nearer and nearer. 'So much. You mean so much to me. I cannot live without you.' And he started sobbing his heart out.

'That's right. You can't live without me.'

Nakago blinked when he realised that Tasuki's voice was coming from right beside him. He lifted his head and saw a naked Tasuki in front of him, surrounded by flames. Burning along with them. 'Tasuki! You're… you're burning!'

'I know. I got my powers back same as you.'

'What?'

'How old were you when your powers came?'

'Twenty-one…I think.' He covered his mouth with his hand and coughed hard.

'I turned twenty-one two weeks ago. That's when my powers came.'

'Tasuki…get me out of here.'

'Why should I? Because you think you love me?'

'Why do you doubt me so much?'

'Because you're a monster and monsters feel no love!'

'I may be a monster Tasuki…' He coughed again and Tasuki flinched when he saw blood coming from his mouth such was the violence of his cough. 'But this monster loves you. Like mad.' He lifted his head and looked the redhead in the eyes. 'Look me in the eyes and deny my love if you can.'

Tasuki's heart was beating too fast. The blonde did love him. He could read it in his eyes. Shining blue orbs that held so much love and tenderness for him. And Nakago had never treated him bad. He was always good to him. Even when he had killed Shuzo the blonde was expected to punish him, only he didn't. He had ended up making love with him, giving him his virgin ass. How was it possible that he had never seen it before?! It was there for anyone to see.

'Take off your clothes Nakago.'

He blinked. 'Hum…we're about to die. Now is not a good time Tasuki.' He frowned. 'Or maybe since we're going to die, now is the perfect time.'

He couldn't help grinning. 'You really are a horny bastard Nakago.'

He pulled the blonde to his feet and ripped the clothes out of him until he was as naked as him. Then Tasuki went to the shocked blonde, pressing his body against his and placing his hands on his buttocks.

Nakago just moaned and hugged him by the neck, rubbing himself against him.

Tasuki laughed as he felt his erection. 'I'm not hugging you for sex Nakago.'

'What?!' He opened glazed eyes to him.

He smiled at his dazed look. The blonde seemed to have forgotten his danger. All he cared about was him. 'Wrap your legs around my waist Nakago.' The blonde obeyed him and he had to take a deep breath. He was starting to get affected by his proximity. He began walking through the fire, towards the door.

'Tas…Tasuki?'

'Yes?'

'We're walking through the fire…and I'm not burning! The smoke isn't affecting me either.'

'I'm not letting you burn.' He shifted the blonde a little and gasped as his hard cock rubbed the blonde's entrance. 'Oh gods…'

He laughed. 'I guess I'm not the only one horny.' He started to stretch his hand to touch the fire when Tasuki stopped him.

'Don't! You have to keep close contact with me. As much as possible.'

Nakago's voice turned sultry. 'Well…if you were inside me we couldn't be closer.'

'How can you flirt in a moment like this?!'

'Well if I'm going to die then I want to die loving you.'

'You're not going to die Nakago.'

Tasuki arrived by the door and frowned when turning the handle, the door didn't open. 'Did you lock the door?'

'No.'

'Someone did because it's locked.'

'What?!' Shocked eyes met his. 'You're saying…someone tried to kill me.'

'Yeah…my bandits may have thrown that ball of fire to the study but they wouldn't have done it if they had known I was here. They don't know that have my powers. And they wouldn't have attacked you with me here as some sort of hostage.'

'Unless someone told them you were being mistreated and that the best chance to release you would be to kill me.'

'Is there anyone appointed to succeed you in case you die?'

'Yes.' He growled. 'I'm going to kill the little maggot!'

'First we have to get out of here.'

'We're locked inside.'

'Yeah…'

Nakago cocked his head to the side. 'You know…I'm pressed against the door and…we're both so ready…'

'Can't you think of anything but sex?!'

'Not with you near me.'

'Here! Break this door down!' Mara screamed.

'Are you sure we should do this?'

'The room is burning and Tasuki's inside.'

'We're all going to die when the master finds out about this.'

Tasuki blinked at him. 'Miki, Mara and some other slaves.'

'You better get away from the door.'

Tasuki took a step back and an axe smacked into the door where Nakago's back had been.

The blonde went white. 'I could have died.'

He grinned. 'You should have died ten minutes ago when the fire consumed the place you were.'

Nakago looked at him while the slaves axed the door down. 'Do you love me Tasuki?'

'Why do you want to know?'

He huffed. 'Because I love you and it would be great if you said it back!' He hesitated when the redhead didn't answer. 'You don't do you? I'm making a fool of myself begging you to fuck me and to tell me that you love me when you don't.'

Right then the slaves broke the lock and the doors opened.

Gapping the slaves watched a naked Tasuki carry an equally naked Nakago out of the flames. And none of them was burning.

'Tasuki!'

'You're all right?'

'Yeah.'

He placed Nakago on the floor and the blonde let go of him, his head down, hiding his face beneath his cascading hair.

'Master…we have some blankets here.'

Nakago just grabbed one and wrapped it around his waist. He looked up to see Tasuki do the same. 'Apparently I have to stop a rebellion.'

'I'll talk to my friends.' Tasuki looked at Nakago. 'Good-bye blondie.' And he ran towards the square.

Nakago felt tears pooling on his eyes but refused to cry in front of his slaves. He turned in the opposite direction.

Nakago looked on as Miki and Mara were laughingly cleaning his study. He liked the girls. They were funny and smart, with a sharp wit. He sighed and went back to reading his book. Life was boring. It was exactly five months since Tasuki had gone away with his fellow bandits. He had crushed the rebellion and had publicly killed all the traitors with his power. People were still having nightmares due to that garish execution.

Nakago missed him. The redhead had gone away taking his heart with him. He was empty without the boy. He loved him so much. He needed him like the air he breathed. He was slowly dying and was incapable of doing anything to stop it. Without Tasuki here he wanted to die.

Miki sighed and dared to talk. 'Why don't you go after him and get him back?'

Nakago nearly smiled. Five months ago she wouldn't have dared to speak to him, much less make suggestions. He had revised his laws and now there were no slaves in his kingdom. They might be servants but they were paid and had a choice in what happened to them. No noble was going to touch anyone unless that person wanted it. Whores were making a very nice profit of the situation since they were always willing…for the right price.

Many of his slaves chose to stay with him and for the first time in the many years he had them, he had their loyalty. And Tasuki was right. They did know many of the things that went on in his kingdom.

He sighed. _Tasuki_. 'The boy doesn't want me.'

Mara frowned. 'Yes he does, he told me so.'

'Fine. He may want me sexually but he doesn't love me.'

'Are you sure about that? Because he sure acted like he was in love.'

Miki kneeled at his feet. 'Go to him. Find him. A boy like Tasuki…he couldn't do other than fall in love with you.'

He shook his head in denial. 'No. He doesn't love me. I asked him that. Humiliated myself and he…'

'Hello blondie.' Tasuki grinned at their shocked look. 'Missed me?'

'Tasuki!'

Miki and Mara threw themselves into his arms, laughing and squealing like little girls.

Tasuki endured that and reciprocated their affections for a few minutes. 'I'm sorry. We'll talk later I promise. Right now I need to talk to Nakago.'

'Oh…'

'Of course.'

They hurried to leave the room and then Tasuki turned to the blonde.

_He's here. He came back._ Nakago looked the redhead up and down. More gorgeous than ever. _Why did he come back if he doesn't love me?!_ 'Why…' He coughed to clear his throat. 'Why are you here?'

'Why do you think?'

'I have no idea.' Tears began shimmering on his eyes. 'Just leave Tasuki. Don't you think that what happened before you left is enough?'

'You still love me then?'

He rubbed his eyes to get rid of his tears and got up, circling the desk to stand in front of him. 'What do you think?'

'I don't know. You tell me.'

'Yes! I love you still! Satisfied now? Have you humiliated me enough?!'

Tasuki just smirked and pulled his shirt off. Next he took of his boots and began walking towards him.

Nakago backed away one step, his throat gone dry seeing him bare-chested. 'What…what are you doing?'

'I'm going to fuck you like crazy.' His hands went to his pants, pulling the string at his waist and letting them slide down his legs. He stepped away from them and he was naked in front of Nakago.

'Wait…you can't…'

'Shut up blondie. It's my turn to feel horny.'

Tasuki gripped his head and kissed Nakago senseless. Immediately the blonde surrendered and hugged Tasuki by the waist, needing their bodies to be close. Tasuki took advantage of his distraction and got rid of Nakago's pants. Then he interrupted the kiss and smirked at him. 'No time for preliminaries Nakago.'

He sent the objects on top of the desk to the floor and made Nakago bend there at the waist. Tasuki kneeled behind him, separating his cheeks and without any warning at all invaded him with him tongue.

'Tasuki!'

The redhead just grinned and keeping his hips steady with a hand, he circled the blonde's hips with the other and began pumping him.

Nakago was sobbing and seeing fireworks. He was with him! Tasuki was back and making love to him again. 'Please…oh please Tasuki…I need you so badly.'

'So do I blondie.'

He sucked his fingers and one by one inserted them inside Nakago, stretching him and preparing him for his entrance.

He got up and spooned him from behind. 'Are you ready?'

'I've been ready for the last five months baka! Now take me!'

Tasuki chuckled and coated his length with plenty of saliva. 'Here it goes…'

And in a single, hard thrust he was again inside Nakago, with the blonde moaning and begging beneath him and Tasuki felt like he had finally arrived home.

'More! Please Tasuki more!'

'Everything you want.'

And the world dissolved

Nakago returned to earth to realise that he was still inclined over his desk with Tasuki behind him, inside him.

'Welcome back.'

He blushed and refused to turn his head and look at him. He squeezed his inner muscles and groaned in pleasure. It felt so good to have the redhead inside him once again.

'Missed me I see.'

'Tasuki…'

He let go of Nakago, slipping from inside him, watching Nakago's entrance constrict, trying to catch him back and a little of his seed trickled down his leg. 'We need to talk.'

Hands trembling, Nakago pulled up his pants and then turned to look at Tasuki. The boy was still naked and was walking towards a single seat couch and sat there. Completely naked and at ease.

'Aren't you going to get dressed first?'

'I'm perfectly comfortable like this.' He patted his lap. 'Come and sit.'

He snarled. 'I'm not a pet. Don't give me orders like one.'

'Nakago! Stop being so stubborn and come here.'

'What for? You've managed to fuck me, making me play the submissive, making me beg for you. You know I still love you. What more humiliation do you want to subject me for? What more could you possibly want?!'

'I want you to take off your clothes and sit on my lap.' He smirked. 'Like a willing slave.'

He trembled. He really didn't like him. Nakago had hoped when he saw him here, he had hoped that the boy had come back because he loved him but now…he could see it plainly that he didn't. It hurt too much. He had never felt a pain so intense in his life. Tears began trickling down his face, his legs began trembling and he slid to the floor, curling there and crying his heart out. He gasped when he felt Tasuki take off his boots, his pants and then the rest of his clothes.

'No…please don't…I love you so much…Tasuki…'

But the redhead ignored his pleas and for the life of him Nakago could not use his powers on Tasuki. They sat on the couch again and Tasuki made Nakago straddle his lap.

The blonde gasped as Tasuki invaded him once again. He turned hard instantly. 'Don't do this to me. I love you so much Tasuki…enough humiliation…please…it hurts too much.'

Tasuki cradled his face on his hands and made him look him in the eyes. 'Don't be silly blondie. I'm not humiliating you. I'm making love with you.' He gave a slight bounce with his hips and Nakago screamed when his length touched his prostate. The blonde just sobbed and he smiled tenderly. 'You're a baka Nakago.' He made the blonde bounce on his lap two times more until Nakago took charge and took them to heaven. Again.

After his breathing calmed, Tasuki took a deep breath. 'Look into my eyes Nakago. What do you see in them?'

Nakago blinked away the remaining passion and obeyed him. 'I see desire. Passion.'

'Yes, and?'

'Tenderness?'

'Yes. What more?'

He sobbed. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be what Tasuki was trying to tell him. 'Love?'

'Baka. Of course it's love. I've loved you for a long time now.'

'But you left me.'

'I had to settle my bandits and make sure they wouldn't follow me here. I had to understand what I really wanted.'

'And what do you want?'

'Isn't it obvious? It's you. It's been you for such a long time Nakago. I love you blondie.'

Tears welled up in his eyes. 'You do? Really?'

'Yes really. I just told you so, didn't I?'

'When? When did you fall in love with me?'

'Right from the start.' He bit his lip. 'I think I only realised it on the day I killed Shuzo and you said you would give me the night to watch over Mara.'

'Oh…'

'It was then that I fully realised that you could be a human being. And understand me and my needs. You made me really happy.' He nuzzled the blonde's throat. 'What about you? When did you fall in love with me?'

He blushed. 'It really doesn't matter.'

'Oh come on! When?'

'When you gave me the first blowjob.'

He blinked and then frowned. 'That's lust, not love.'

He smiled and caressed his fiery hair. 'No. You don't understand Tasuki. It was the first time I let anyone touch me that way. I was the first time I let myself go completely and let someone else take control of my body. You played it like a puppet.' He blushed. 'It was the first time I had someone's tongue inside me. Making love to me. I surrendered completely to you Tasuki.' He smiled at the boy's surprised face. 'And you didn't even realise it.'

'Why? Then why did you surrender so fast? Because when I put my hands on you the second time, it was more than my tongue inside you.'

His blush turned fiery. 'I know. You were the first ever inside me and I couldn't do anything else. I'm yours Tasuki. Completely. You're…you're like my soul mate. The other half I've been waiting all my life. I love you so much.'

'Oh blondie…I'm yours too. Completely. I love you Nakago. Forever.'

'And ever?'

'And ever.' He smiled. 'You know that we're turning into sissies don't you? Who would have thought that Nakago and Tasuki would fall in love? We hated each other on our previous life.'

'I was a madman on my previous life. How could you do anything else but hate me? But Tasuki, one thing I promise you.'

'What?'

'No matter how many times we live and die and get reborn, I'll always find you. You are my soul mate and we are destined to be together. Forever together. Understand me?'

He smiled tenderly. 'Make sure you do find me or else I'll be going after you to burn that white ass of yours.'

'You love my ass.'

'I love everything about you blondie.'

He smirked. 'Good. Now since we're in such an interesting position and you're still very much inside me…could you do something about it?'

Tasuki laughed and soon the room was filled with moans and groans of pleasure.

'There they are at it again.'

'Miki they're in love. What were you expecting?'

'Not three times in less than two hours! Mara, can you imagine what we will have to clean after they are finally done?!'

'Oh my…'

'It seems that you don't remember the state their bed was after sleeping together in the time when Tasuki was here.'

'Oh my…'

'The amount of come those two release could drown a city!'

'Oh my…'

She sighed. 'And it appears that they are together again. Forever this time.' She moaned dramatically. 'We're going to go back to spending the days washing sheets out of their come.'

'Oh my…'

Right that moment Nakago screamed and Tasuki growled from the room next to them.

Mara's eyes widened. 'OH MY!'

The End

20


End file.
